In one of the proposals submitted in recent years, a FPD (Flat Panel Detector) compatible with moving images is used for radiographing dynamic image of a subject, and the feature value of the relevant moving subject is calculated based on a series of frame images captured by radiographing dynamic image. The resulting diagnosis support information is supplied to a doctor to assist earlier diagnosis (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-298939 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-153678).